Teenage Dream
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: UPDATED November 5, 2013 with Chapter 18. Trish and John are both seniors in high school. Both are mutual acquaintances and have crushes on each other. What happens when they both find out the other is crushing on the other as well?
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Trish and John are both seniors in high school. Both are mutual acquaintances and have crushes on each other. What happens when they both find out the other is crushing on the other as well?

CHARACTERS: Trish/Cena, Lita/CM Punk, Stacy Keibler/Orton, Triple H/Stephanie, Batista/Torrie and others.

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 1

(Trish's POV)

I sighed as I sat in homeroom, watching the morning announcements. I was bored. I just wanted homeroom period to over with so I could get to first period and start my day. It was Friday as well, which meant one thing: the weekend. I loved the weekends. I could spend the time relaxing and doing nothing, plus hanging out with my best friend and her boyfriend. Unfortunately, I didn't have a boyfriend. It was the story of my life as a senior in high school.

I looked up at the TV screen. The captain of the cheerleading squad, Stacy Keibler, was on. She was telling everyone about the football game that evening.

"Come out and support the team," She said.

I smiled. I liked Stacy. She was nice to me, unlike so many of the popular bitches at my school.

My name was Patricia "Trish" Stratigias. I was a senior at Stamford High School in Stamford, Connecticut. I was very happy it was my senior year, because I was happy to get the hell out of high school. I hated high school. I wanted to be popular, but I wasn't. I was a loner. I had friends, but not a lot of them. I had my best friend, Amy Dumas. She was all I cared about and for.

The morning announcements finally ended. The bell rang shortly after that. I gathered my books and purse. I then stood up and headed for the door. Everyone slowly made their way out the door and into the hallway. Once I was outside of homeroom, I headed for first period, which was Spanish.

It currently September. School had been in session for a couple weeks already. We had had one football. Tonight was the second football game of the season and it was a home game. I would be at the football game. I would be at the game, because I was in marching band. I was part of the color guard, a flag girl. My best friend, Amy and I did it together. We were both band geeks and loved it. We were proud of it.

As I walked to first period, I came across a group of four senior guys, John Cena, Randy Orton, Paul Levesque and Dave Batista. As I walked past them, I smiled. I smiled, because I had a huge crush on one of them. I had a huge crush on John Cena. I had had a crush on him since we were freshmen. I met him in Algebra I on the very first day of school our freshmen year.

Our math teacher, Mr. Haines had insisted on us freshmen getting to know each other, so we split off into groups of two. Mr. Haines had gone around the room and pointed to each person saying they were number one or two. I had been number one and John had been number two.

In our little groups of two, we introduced ourselves and talked a bit about each other. John told me he was a football player. I told him I was in the marching band. He asked if I played an instrument. I said no. I was part of the color guard. Long story, short, John and I talked and got to know each other. We were casual acquaintances. He was always nice to me and I was always nice to him.

(John's POV)

"Did you guys see Stacy on the news?" My best friend, Randy Orton asked.

"Yeah," Dave Batista said.

"Of course, we saw her," Paul Levesque said. "She is hard to miss since she's the head cheerleader."

"You're just jealous," Randy said.

"Hey, I have a girlfriend," Paul said. "I have the hottest girlfriend around."

"I beg to differ," Dave said. "My girlfriend is the hottest."

I rolled my eyes as my friends found over who had the hottest girlfriends. The guys were ridiculous at times. It was very annoying. I saw her walk by then. I saw Trish Stratigias walk by and I smiled. I smiled to myself of course. I didn't want her to see it.

Ever since freshmen year, I have had a huge crush on her. I had thought she was really beautiful. I never had the nerve to ask her out, though. She was not like the girls I usually dated. She was not popular. She was not a cheerleader. I was stereotyping the poor girl and I shouldn't have been doing that.

"Hey John," Randy said.

"What?" I asked.

"Whose girlfriend is hotter?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, whose girlfriend is hotter?" Paul asked. "Is it Stacy, Stephanie, or Torrie?"

I rolled my eyes. These guys were definitely ridiculous. I shook my head. "Who the hell cares whose girlfriend is hotter?" I asked. "All of your girlfriends are hot. All are nice girls. Let's not argue over whose hotter. Those girls aren't arguing over whose boyfriend is hotter…Don't start with that one either."

The bell rang then. "Come on, let's get to class."

The four of us headed to first period. We had Weightlifting first period. All the varsity football players had it.

(Trish's POV)

I got into first period, just as the bell rang telling student to get to class. I went and took my seat. I sat down next to Stephanie McMahon.

"Hey Trish," She said.

"Hi," I said.

"How are you?"

"Good and you."

"Good as well," Stephanie said. "Are you excited for the first home game tonight?"

"Yes, I am. I bet Paul's excited for the first home game."

Stephanie smiled. "Oh, he is. Hey, a bunch of us are going to go out after the game tonight. You and Amy Dumas with Phil Brooks are more than welcome to join us."

"Thanks, sounds great."

"Great," Stephanie said.

The late bell rang then. Our teacher came up to the front of the class from the back where her desk was. She began class, by saying good morning to us in Spanish.

(John's POV)

The day was long annoying. I hated school on Fridays. I was always so excited for the footballs games during football season. Fridays always seemed to drag on. They had dragged on for three long years. I had been on Varsity since sophomore year.

I was really glad when it got to lunch, because that was when I got to hang out with my friends: guys and girls.

"So what's for lunch today?" I asked as I was in line.

"Chicken nuggets and tater tots," Stacy Keibler, Randy's girlfriend and my best gal pal said.

"Yum."

"That seems to be typical on a lot of Fridays," Randy said.

"Who cares? I love chicken nuggets and tater tots."

"Me too," A voice behind me said.

I turned around and turned back to the front. I rolled my eyes. The voice behind me was from my ex-girlfriend, Maria Kanellis.

"Yeah, you like just about everything, Maria," I said.

"More like she likes everyone," Randy said.

Stacy elbowed him. "Burn," I said, laughing.

Maria crossed her arms over her chest.

I ignored her. I went through the lunch line and grabbed my lunch.

Maria was a junior. We had started dating her sophomore year and my junior year. But Maria liked to get around. She cheated on me and when I found out we broke up. It was funny. Her ex-boyfriend, Phil Brooks had had the same problem with her. Phil Brooks was currently dating Amy Dumas, Trish's best friend.

I smiled at the thought of Trish. _Gees, boy, find the girl and ask her out_. That thought always ran through my head, but I never had the courage to do it. Well, it was time to man up.

I took my seat at my table with Randy, Stacy, Dave, his girlfriend, Torrie Wilson, Paul, and his girlfriend, Stephanie McMahon.

"Hey Tor and Steph," I said.

"Hey John," Stephanie said.

"Hi," Torrie waved.

I smiled and began to eat my lunch.

(Trish's POV)

"Hey Trish," Amy said as she sat down across me. Her boyfriend, Phil sat down next to her.

"Hey," I said. "Hi Phil."

"Hey, Trish," Phil said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Just peachy."

"I have that for lunch today," I said.

Amy and Phil laughed as I smiled.

"How's your day been?" Amy asked.

"Fine. How about yours," I said.

"The same pretty much. I'm looking forward to History, because I have it with you."

"I know. I'm looking forward to it too. It sucks we have different classes that are senior classes."

"Uh-huh," Amy said as she began eating her lunch. I continued eating mine. The three of us were quiet for a few minutes.

"Are you two doing anything after the game tonight?" Phil asked.

"No," Amy said. "Why?"

"Oh, that reminds me," I said. "Stephanie invited all three of us to hang out with her, Paul and some others after the game tonight."

"Oh, that's funny," Phil said. "Dave Batista said I could hang out with them tonight after the game too."

"Dave Batista. He's hot."

"But not as hot as John, though, right?" Amy said.

"No, Dave is really hot. But I like John better. He has a nice personality."

"Anyway," Phil said. "Dave invited me and Amy to hang out. I freaked I'd ask you to come too, Trish."

"Well, it works out perfectly," I said. "Stephanie invited us and I told her it would be great."

"Yeah, sure," Amy said. "Stephanie's cool. I don't mind hanging out with them tonight."

"Awesome."

"Trish gets to hang out with Cena tonight too," Phil said. "She'll have a ball."

"Shut up, Phillip."

We all laughed.

* * *

I hope you like. Review and keep reading.

Thanks

BAL


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Trish's POV)

We won! We won our first home game! The football team played phenomenal. It was all thanks to John Cena. Totally kidding. It was the whole team. The game was fun. Amy and I sat up in the bleachers with the rest of the color guard, majorettes (baton twirlers), and marching band. We danced in the stands and had fun while the band played pep music.

After the game, Amy and I changed out of the uniforms and into regular clothes. We took our hair out of the fancy buns we wore them in for marching band performances, brushed out our hair, and put them up into ponytails. Once we were done, we met up with Phil.

"Looking good ladies," Phil said we saw him.

"Thanks," I said.

"Yes, thank you," Amy said.

"You looked beautiful in the stands and on the field tonight, babe," Phil said.

"Oh, thank you." Amy gave him a big kiss on the lips

"Oh, I wish I had someone to kiss," I said. I made a puppy dog face.

"Girl, we're going to be hanging out with John Cena in a few minutes. Tell him how you feel."

"No way!"

"Woman up!"

"NO!"

"YES!

"NO!" 

"YES! Just do it! You'll feel good afterward."

"What if he laughs at me in my face?"

"Trish," Phil said. I looked at him "Cena's single. I think he'll be more flattered. I know for a fact that he's tired of being single. Hell, he got my sloppy seconds of that slut, Maria."

"Yes, but it all worked out, because you are with someone better than that slut," I said.

Amy smiled. "That would be me."

"No kidding, right?" Phil said. He kissed Amy. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here."

(John's POV)

Everyone was hanging out after the game. By everyone, I mean my three best friends—Randy, Dave, and Paul—and their girlfriends. I had thought it would be just the seven of us, but I found out Stephanie invited Trish Stratigias, Amy Dumas and Phil Brooks. I had found out at lunch.

"_Just so you guys know," Stephanie said. "I invited Patricia Stratigias, Amy Dumas, and Phil Brooks to go out to eat with us after the game tonight."_

"_I invited them too," Dave said. "Well, invited Phil and Amy. Trish is a third wheel to the two."_

"_John's a seventh wheel to all of us," Torrie said._

"_What's going on now?" I asked._

"_Trish Stratigias, Amy Dumas, and Phil Brooks are going to join us tonight after the game," Stephanie said. "I invited them and so did Dave. He talked to Phil."_

"_Trish is going to be hanging out with us tonight?!"_

"_You say it like it's a bad thing," Stacy said._

"_No, no, it's totally cool. I don't care."_

"_Liar," Randy coughed._

"_What?" Stacy asked._

"_Nothing!"_

I was super excited to hang out with Trish. I had never really done that. Sure I had talked to her at parties and such, but we were not friends. We were acquaintances.

The seven of us stood inside the restaurant waiting for Trish, Amy, and Phil. We were also waiting to be seated. We needed a table for ten.

"Your table is ready," The hostess said.

"I'll wait here for Trish and them," Stephanie said.

"I'll wait with you," Paul said.

The rest of us followed the hostess to our table. Once we were at the table, everyone sat down. Torrie and Stacy sat next to each other and made their boyfriends sit down across from them. I sat down next to Randy.

Paul and Stephanie came a long a few minutes later with Trish, Amy, and Phil.

"Hi everyone," Trish said.

"Hi Trish," Stacy said.

"Come sit by me," Torrie said.

"Thanks," Trish said. "But I want to sit next to Stacy."

"Come on over then," Stacy said.

Trish took a seat next to Stacy, which was across from me. I was very happy for that one. Amy took the seat next to Torrie and Phil across from Amy. Stephanie and Paul then took the two empty seats.

As we all looked over the menu, the waitress came over and took our drink orders. Once she was gone, everyone continued to look over the menu.

(Trish's POV)

I knew exactly what I wanted so I closed the menu. I looked around to see what everyone else was doing. They were either talking or looking over the menu. I looked across the table at John. I smiled.

"Well, hello John Cena," I said.

John looked at me with a smile. "Hi Trish," He said. "How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Same."

"You played an awesome game tonight."

"Thanks. I bet the half-time show was awesome."

"Oh, it was. The band director said we did a great job tonight. There were no major screw ups."

"Fantastic," John said.

I smiled. "I haven't seen much of you since school started. What have you been up?"

"Oh, the usual: school, football player practice, hanging out with these guys and gals, and homework."

"How's family life?"

"It's fine. My brothers drive me crazy. How about you? How is your family life?"

"Fine as well. My sisters are driving me crazy."

"Siblings do that," Randy said. "They drive you crazy."

"Yeah, they do," John said.

"I wouldn't know," Stacy said.

"Yeah, you just stay out of this conversation then," Randy said.

"Hey, be nice to your girlfriend," I said.

"Yeah, be nice to your girlfriend," John said.

"Shut up," Randy said.

The waitress came back with our drinks. By the time she was done passing the drinks out, everyone was ready to order their meals. Once everyone ordered, she went away again.

"How are things at school for you?" I asked.

"Fine. How about you?" John said.

"Same. All my classes are good so far."

"Same here. It's too bad we're not in any of the same classes."

"Yeah, that's really a shame," I replied. "I always enjoy having class with you."

"Me too. In fact, I'd give anything to have a few classes with you this year."

"Oh really?!" I smiled.

John nodded his head. Was he flirting me? I think he was.

"Okay, enough is enough," Randy said. "Trish, John likes you!"

"Shut up, dude!" John said.

"John likes Trish?!" Stacy said.

"Yep," Randy said.

"He has since freshman year," Dave added.

I looked at John. He blushed. I smiled and blushed at the same time.

(John's POV)

I couldn't believe it. I was going to kill Randy. He had blurted out my secret.

"Well, that works out well for you, John," Amy said.

"Amy, don't you dare!" Trish said.

Amy grinned from her spot. "Randy told you. It is only fair I get to tell John."

"Tell me what?" I asked, looking at Trish.

Trish bit her lip. "Okay, please, don't freak out on me. But I have a crush on you too."

"No way?!" Stacy squealed.

"That is so cute," Torrie said.

I smiled. I looked from my friends to Trish. Trish bit her lip still.

"How long have you liked me?" I asked.

Trish shrugged. "Since freshman year."

I nodded my head. "That's funny. I've had a crush on you since freshman year as well."

Trish smiled suddenly. "How come you haven't asked me out then?"

I nodded my head. "That's very bold."

"Time for being afraid is over."

"Okay, in that case, Trish. How would you like to go out with me?"

(Trish's POV)

I smiled. I couldn't believe it. I was _finally_ being asked out on a date. No guy had ever asked me out before.

"I'd absolutely love too," I said.

John smiled. "Okay, how about we catch a movie tomorrow night?"

"Perfect. What movie should we go see?"

"I'll leave that one up to you."

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Trish's POV)

The next morning, I was on cloud nine. I was so happy. I had had the best time with Amy, Phil, Stephanie and the rest of her friends. I had had fun with John, Randy, and Stacy. Everyone talked and got a long really well. There was lots of laughing and giggling. I couldn't help but smile the whole time. I was smiling the whole time, because I got to hang out with my crush. I got to hang out with John Cena. I also got asked out on a date by John Cena too.

Oh, my God, things were getting so much better.

"Morning sweetheart," My mom, Alice Stratigias said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom," I said, with a bright smile.

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes, I had the best time."

_At the end of the night, after we were all done eating and ready to get home, we all headed outside Denny's. We all had curfews and needed to get home. _

"_Well, I had fun tonight," I said to Stephanie. "Thanks for inviting us."_

"_You're welcome," Stephanie said. She gave me a hug. _

_I said my good-byes to everyone. I gave Stacy and Torrie a hug. We exchanged phone numbers too. Stacy and Torrie invited me and Amy to hang out with them tomorrow during the day. They suggested we go to the mall. It sounded great. _

"_I'll see you all tomorrow then," I said._

"_Okay, bye," Torrie said._

"_Bye," Stacy said._

_Those two left. Torrie was staying the night at Stacy's. Randy and Dave walked their girlfriends to Stacy's car. I said good-bye to Amy and Phil. I had driven myself._

"_Text me when you get home," Amy said._

"_I will," I said._

"_Bye, Phil."_

"_Bye, Trish. I'll see you whenever," Phil said._

"_Will do," I said, giving him a hug._

_Those two headed off to Phil's car. The only person that was left to say good-bye to was John. He waited around while I had said good-bye to everyone else._

"_And then there was just me," John said._

"_Just you indeed," I replied._

_John smiled. "Come on."_

_I nodded my head. The two of us walked to my car. _

"_I had a lot of fun with you tonight," I said._

"_Me too," John replied. "I had a great time. But I'm looking forward to tomorrow."_

"_Me too. I'll be my very first date."_

"_Oh, well, aren't I the lucky one. I'm you're very first date."_

"_Whatever you say."_

_We got to my car._

"_Well, this is me," I said._

"_All right," John said. "I have your address and directions to get to your house. Plus I have your phone number to call in case I get lost."_

"_Hopefully not, though."_

"_Yes, hopefully not."_

_I smiled. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_7 o'clock sharp."_

"_I'll be ready."_

"_Sounds good. I'll see you then."_

"_Okay, bye," I said. I then gave John a kiss on the cheek._

"Guess what happened last night, though," I said to my mom.

"What?"

"Well, you know how I've had a crush on John Cena we were freshmen?"

"Yes."

"Well, it turns out John has had a crush on me since we were freshmen as well. Randy ended up blurting it out last night. It was awesome. I told John I liked him as well. I asked him how come he never asked me out then. He then asked me out."

"John Cena asked you out?!"

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes, Mommy. What else would I have said? I had been waiting for that moment for three years."

My mom smiled. "Well, congratulations. When is your very first date?"

"This evening at 7 o'clock. We're going to see a movie. It starts at 8 o'clock."

"That's fantastic, sweetheart. I am so happy for you."

"Thanks, Mommy," I said. I hugged her.

(John's POV)

The next morning, when I got up, all my younger brothers were up already. They were all in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Morning, guys," I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, John," My youngest brother, Sean said. He was eleven. My other two brothers, Dan and Matt were a year and three years younger than me, making them sixteen and thirteen.

"Did you have fun last night?" Dan asked.

"Hell yeah, bro. I have a date tonight."

"Whoa. With who?"

"Patricia Stratigias."

"Oh, way. You finally asked her out?!"

"You better believe it."

"How did that one happen?" Matt asked.

"Randy blurted out that I had a crush on her. Trish then confessed she had a crush on me and wondered why I had never asked her out. I then took the plunge and asked her out. She said yes. We're going to a movie tonight."

"All right, John," Sean said. "You have a date tonight with the girl of your dreams."

"You better believe it baby bro."

"What time are you going out tonight?" Dan asked.

"6:30. I said I'd be at her house at 7 o'clock. Why?"

"Just curious."

I nodded my head. "Curiosity killed the cat, Danny Boy."

"It was just a simple question, Johnny."

"Boys, please don't argue," My mom, Carol Cena said, walking into the kitchen.

"There's no arguing going on, Mom," I said.

"Yeah, John just informed us he has a date with Patricia Stratigias tonight," Matt said.

"Do you really?" Mom asked.

"Yep."

"Well, good for you, John. It's about time you go out with that girl. You've had a crush on her for the last three years."

"She's had a crush on me for three years as well."

"Well, I bet you made her day when you asked her out."

"I did."

"Good. That's very good. I look forward to meeting her in the near future."

I smiled. 

(Trish's POV)

Later that afternoon, Amy and I went to the mall with Stacy and Torrie. I picked Amy up and then the two of us met them at the mall.

"We find you the perfect outfit for your date with John," Stacy said.

"Yes, we're going to make sure you look hot," Torrie said.

We then spend the next few hours at the mall trying to find me the perfect outfit for my date. Stacy and Torrie insisted I tried on everything I found cute or wanted. But I ended up finding the perfect outfit: a pair of jeans and a cute tank top.

"You're going to look great in that tonight," Amy said.

"Thanks, Aims," I replied.

"I'm so excited for you, Trish," Torrie said. "I can't believe this is your very first date as well."

"Me to," Stacy said. "And what makes it awesome is that your very first date with the guy you've had a crush on for three years."

"Yep," I said. "I'm nervous and excited."

"You'll be okay," Amy said. "It'll all be okay."

"Yeah, John's a great guy," Torrie said. "He'll be a gentleman."

"He is a gentleman," Stacy said.

I smiled at the words of encouragement from my friends. It helped me out a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Trish's POV)

Later that evening, at exactly seven o'clock, the doorbell rang. _Oh, my God, he's here! He's here, _I thought. I couldn't believe it. John Cena was at my house and he was going to take me out on a date. It was every teenage girl's dream to go out with her crush. It was the same for teenage boys to go out with their crush as well. I hope John was as excited as I was for our date.

(John's POV)

I got to Trish's house at exactly seven o'clock. I don't know how I pulled that one off, but it was funny. I thought I would arrive a few minutes before or a few minutes after seven o'clock.

Anyway, I waited impatiently for someone to answer the door.

The door opened and I saw an older man. I assumed him to be Trish's father.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, you must be John," The man said.

"Yes, sir."

"Great. I'm John Stratigias, Trish's dad."

"Nice to meet you, sir," I said, shaking his hand.

I stepped into the house and into the family room/living room. I saw a middle aged woman, possibly Trish's mom, sitting on the sofa.

"Hi, I'm Alice," She said, standing up. "I'm Trish's mom."

"Hi, I'm John Cena," I said, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, John. We've heard a lot about you over the years."

I smiled.

(Trish's POV)

I grabbed my purse and jacket. I then headed out of my room and to the living room where the front door was. I saw John standing and shaking hands with my mom.

"Hi John," I said.

"Hey," John said. He took a look at me. "Wow, you look great."

"Thanks," I said. I was dressed in a hot pink tank top, jeans, and white sneakers.

"Shall we go then?"

"Sure." I said good-bye to my parents. My mom reminded me of my curfew: midnight. I doubted we'd be out that late.

John and I headed out the door. We walked to his car, which was a ford mustang. He opened the passenger's side door for me. "Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," He said.

I climbed into the car. John made sure I was safely inside the car before closing the door. He then went over to the driver's. I grabbed onto the seat belt and buckled up. John got into the car, closing his door. He started the car and buckled his seat belt.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," I said.

He put the car in park and then slowly backed out of the driveway. Once he was out of the driveway, he put the car into drive and drove off.

"So how was your day?" John asked. "I understand you and Amy met Stacy and Torrie at the mall today."

"That is correct."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I had a lot of fun. They helped me pick out this very outfit."

"Well, you look great."

"Thank you. And how was your day?"

"It was good. I hung out with my brothers mostly. I do that frequently, because I'm so busy during the week."

"I know the feeling. We have band practice three times a week and then the games on Friday. We have a band competition next weekend."

"Oh, so you're not free next weekend?"

"Only on Sunday."

"Well, damn that sucks. If all goes well tonight, I was hoping to ask you out again next Saturday night."

"There always is Friday night after the football game, plus we can hang out at school during lunch."

"True, very true."

I smiled.

"How about some music?" John asked.

"Yes, please."

He turned the radio on. We were quiet for a couple minutes as we listened to the song that was playing.

(John's POV)

I couldn't help but smile as I drove us to the movie theater. It was awesome that I was out on a date with my crush. I had dreamed of this moment since freshman year. Damn, I sound like a school girl. Whatever, though. I dreamed of going out with Trish for three years. I had dreamed of it even when I was dating other girls. That was very wrong of me, but Trish was always who I wanted to go out with.

"How excited are you that it's senior year?" I asked.

"I'm very excited. I'm looking forward to all the senior activities. When its Homecoming, Amy and I are going to do Powder Puff," Trish replied.

"Sounds like a plan. If you need help learning to play football I can help you out."

"Oh, that would be very helpful. I'll admit, I know nothing about football. I'm in marching band for fun. The only thing I know is to run when you have the football."

"Well, there's a lot more than that. I have much to teach you."

"Sounds like a plan."

"We'll start first thing on Monday at lunch. How about that?" 

"A lunch date?"

"Sure, we can call it a lunch date."

"Sounds great."

"Fabulous," I said.

Trish smiled.

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at the movie theater. I didn't bother looking for a close parking place. I parked far away.

"I hope you don't mind walking," I said. "I like to park far away."

"Not at all," Trish replied. "I park far away too. I do that to avoid cars and accidents."

"Me too. Plus, I have the theory the walk will do me some good."

"Good theory."

We both got out of the car. I locked the car. Then we made our way up to the building. The movie theater was packed with people, mostly teenagers and young adults. It was Saturday night. Trish and I stood in line for ten minutes to get our movie tickets. We stood in line ten more minutes to get drinks and popcorn. It took us five minutes to get settled into the theater once we had seats. The coming attractions started shortly after that.

(Trish's POV)

I smiled as the coming attractions started. We had had perfect timing. I took a handful of popcorn as I watched the previews for the new movies coming out.

(John's POV)

"Did you enjoy the movie?" I asked.

"Yes, I did," Trish replied. We were on our way out of the theater. "I enjoyed the company more, though."

"As did I. It was three long years of waiting for this moment."

"Tell me about it. I've been waiting to have my first date since middle school."

"Well, I'm glad I was the lucky guy to be your very first date."

"Me too," Trish said.

We walked to the car in silence. There was some awkwardness there still. Trish seemed nervous still. That was okay. I understood. I decided to make a bold move. I grabbed hold of her hand.

(Trish's POV)

I smiled as John grabbed hold of my hand. I was still nervous as hell since it was my favorite first date. The night wasn't over until I was safely home.

John stopped walking suddenly. I saw his car.

"I had a lot of fun with you, Trish," John said. "I've always had fun with you. I've loved doing all the group work with you in all the classes we were in over the years. I had plenty of times to ask you out, but I'm sorry it took me until last night to ask you out."

I shrugged. "_Better late than never_."

John smiled. "Anyway, what I'm getting at is I'd love it if you would be my girlfriend."

I grinned. _Oh, my god! John wanted me to be his girlfriend._ I nodded my head. "Yes," I said. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Awesome," John said. He then forward and captured my lips in a kiss. He kissed me passionately. It was my first real kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Trish's POV)

I had a boyfriend now! I was on cloud nine. I had always wanted a boyfriend and now I had one.

(John's POV)

Trish and I saw each other every day for the next month. We saw each other at school and talked every evening on the phone. I had practice every day after school, except Fridays. She had band practice on Tuesday evenings and Wednesday and Thursday afternoons right after school. But we saw each other every day at school.

We also saw each other on the weekends. We went out every Friday after the football games if they were home games. Then we saw each other every day on Saturday and Sunday. I had had dinner a couple times at her house, while she had had dinner a couple times at my house. She was a big hit with my parents and brothers. I was a big hit with her parents and her sisters.

I was happy as ever.

(Trish's POV)

Homecoming was just around the corner and that meant one thing: Homecoming week. We had all kinds of activities to look forward to. We had Powder puff where the girls got to play football while the guys were cheerleaders. We had the Homecoming football game and the Homecoming dance. Plus there was Homecoming court for king and queen.

"I am so nominating you, Trish," Stacy said to me one day at lunch.

"Me too," Torrie said.

"Me three," Stephanie said.

"But I don't want to be nominated," I said. "And if you nominate me, you have to nominate Amy."

"I don't want to be nominated either," Amy said. "Leave me out of it."

"Oh, come on," Torrie said. "We're all nominating each other."

"Yeah," Stacy said. "It'll be fun to see who makes the Homecoming court."

"You all will make Homecoming Court," I said. "Not me. I'm not popular like you girls are and I don't want to be popular. I'm just happy being me."

"Ladies, enough of about Homecoming Court," Paul said. "The most important thing about Homecoming is the big game, which we're going to cream those Wildcats."

"Yes, let's talk about the big game," Randy said.

"No," The girls and I said.

"We're talking about the Homecoming Dance," Stephanie said. "I asked my parents and they are totally cool with everyone coming over and staying the night after the dance."

"Party at Stephanie's," Dave said. "Hell yeah."

"Who's everyone?" I asked.

"This group here," Stephanie said. "You, John, Amy, Phil, Stacy, Randy, Torrie, Dave, and Paul."

"Your parents are okay with couples coming over to their house after the dance and staying the night?"

"Yes, why?"

"My parents wouldn't be okay with that. They'd be okay with girls staying the night after, but not the guys."

"Does that mean your parents probably won't let you stay the night at Stephanie's?" John asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. I'll have to ask them."

"Do you want my mother to call your mother?" Stephanie asked. "Or how about my dad calls your parents? He's great about convincing people to do stuff."

I shrugged. "I don't think so. I'll talk to my parents on my own."

(John's POV)

After lunch, I walked Trish to her next class. I asked her if she was uncomfortable staying the night at Stephanie's house after the dance with everyone else.

Trish shrugged. "I don't know," She sighed. "I've only been to sleep overs with girls. I've never been to sleep overs with guys and girls. I've been to parties with guys and girls, but not sleep overs."

I nodded my head. "That's understandable. Listen, though, nothing weird is going to happen. Stephanie isn't going to have an orgy or anything. No one is going to be switching girlfriends or boyfriends. We're all just going to get together after the dance and stay the night. It'll be like a regular sleep over, just with guys and girls."

Trish nodded her head. "Whatever you say. But I still think my parents won't be comfortable with it. I am their oldest and you're my first boyfriend. They might think something is up."

"Like a teenage orgy?"

"Possibly."

"Well, tell your parents about our plans for after the dance and if they're uncomfortable with it, have them call Stephanie's parents. Her parents will be home. They wouldn't leave a bunch of teenagers alone."

"Okay, I'll do that."

The bell rang.

"Okay, I'll see you after school."

"Okay, bye," I said. I gave her a kiss.

"Bye," Trish said. She headed inside her classroom while I hauled ass to my own.

(Trish's POV)

Later that evening at dinner, I told my parents of my plans for after the Homecoming Dance.

"This is a boy-girl sleep over," Dad said.

"Yes," I said. "Everyone is going to go to Stephanie's after the dance and spend the night. It'll be like an after party, but with minimal people.

Dad nodded his head.

"I don't know, Trish," Mom said. "I don't think that is a wise idea."

"Please Mom," I said. "I really want to go. Its senior year, let me have some fun."

"Yeah, let her have some fun," Christie said. "Let the wallflower have some fun."

Mom shook her head. "You kids are only seventeen and eighteen years old. There are teenage hormones going wild at that age."

"Mom, I'm not going to have sex with John! Or any other guy for that matter! I'm not there yet with John!"

"Whoa, whoa," Dad said. "You have plans on having sex with John when you're ready for it?!

"Yes, Dad. But I'm not there yet, so take a chill pill."

"Patricia, the answer is no," Mom said.

"Would it help if you talked to Stephanie's parents?" I asked.

"You're not going to let this down are you?"

"No, because I want to hang out with everyone after the dance. All my time will be spent with John at the dance and not on my friends."

"Okay, fine, but I want to talk to Stephanie's parents."

"Yes," I said. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Trish's POV)

"I can't believe I said I'm going to have sex with my boyfriend when I'm ready to our parents," I said to Christie.

I flopped down on the bed next to my sister. She laughed at me for what I had said to our parents.

"It could have been worse," She said. I looked at her. "You could have told them you were planning on having sex with John on Homecoming night. You're not, are you?"

"No, Christie, no! I've only been going out with the guy for a month. Plus he's my first boyfriend. When it comes to that we're taking things slow."

"Have you guys done more than kiss?"

"Nope. We've just kissed and made out. There hasn't been any appropriate touching either."

"So he hasn't felt you up yet?"

"Christie, please!"

"I'm just curious," She shrugged. "I've had boyfriends and we've done that stuff. I'm still a virgin too."

"I'm glad. Wait for the right guy."

Christie was eleven months younger than me. She was sixteen, almost seventeen. She would be seventeen in November, while I'd be eighteen in December.

"I am," She said. "So anyway, are you excited to have a date for your last Homecoming?"

"Yes, I am," I replied. "I am so excited. It's going to be lots of fun and I won't be a third wheel to Amy and Phil like I usually am. It has been so nice having a boyfriend."

"It'll get better, I'm sure."

"It already is."

My mom and dad both ended up talking to both Stephanie's parents. My parents were over protective of me and my sisters. It was natural for parents to do so. But Stephanie's parents, Vince and Linda McMahon convinced my parents to tell me go over to Stephanie's after the dance and stay the night. I was super excited. It was going to be tons of fun.

(John's POV)

I sat in the living room helping my youngest brothers with their homework when the phone rang. Dan grabbed the phone.

"John, Trish is on the phone," He said, walking into the living room.

"Okay, thanks," I said. "Help these two with their homework."

"You got it." I took the phone from him. "Hello."

"Hey handsome," Trish said.

"Hey babe, how are you?" I said, walked from the living room and to my bedroom.

"I'm great. I told my parents about going to Stephanie's after the dance."

"Really and what did they say?"

"They had to talk to Stephanie's parents first and they did. I get to go."

"Yay, that works well for me. My parents said yes too."

"Yay. Ooh, I'm so exciting. I can't wait for Homecoming."

"Me too. I'll have the hottest date."

"As will I. My first date to a school dance too."

"Oh, honey, you've missed out a lot on stuff haven't you?" I asked.

"Yes," Trish replied. "It has sucked a lot."

"Well, we'll have a lot of fun. I'll dance to every slow dance."

"No, you'll be dancing the whole time, because I love to dance. We'll only leave the dance floor for refreshments."

"I better make sure my shoes are for dancing in."

"What color is your suit? I want to make sure my dress doesn't clash with it. I don't mind us matching, but I want to make sure we'll look good in pictures."

"I plan on wearing a white shirt with a black tie, jacket and pants. I'll be the classic black and white man."

"Okay, so any color dress will look good with that. I will keep that in mind when I go dress shopping with the girls this weekend."

"I bet you're looking forward to that."

"I am," Trish said. "I can't wait for that. It is fun to go shopping with them, except having to try on everything in sight. I'll end up trying on every single dress that I like."

I laughed. "Just say no. Try on the ones you know you really want to."

"I'll take that advice. Thanks."

"Anytime."

(Trish's POV)

Throughout the rest of the week at school, the office took nominations for seniors for Homecoming Court. The whole school would vote the following week for Homecoming Court. Those winners would be part of the Homecoming Court and the week of Homecoming, people will vote for Homecoming King and Queen. The king and queen would then be announced at the Homecoming game.

That weekend, I went Homecoming dress shopping with Amy, Stephanie, Stacy, and Torrie. We went on Saturday. We were at the mall for hours trying on dresses. It was a lot of fun, actually. I tried on a lot of dresses. There were dresses I liked, but then I didn't like when I tried them. I ended up finding the perfect dress, though.

I found a halter a hot pink dress that went down to my knees.

"I love that, Trish," Amy said. "You look great."

"Thanks," I said. "This is the one."

"It looks great with your brown hair," Stacy said.

"Hot pink looks great with brown hair," Stephanie said. "Trust me I'd know." She flipped her long hair. We all laughed.

"Homecoming is going to be so much fun," Torrie said. "Are the guys as excited for the dance as we are?"

"If the guys didn't care about Homecoming then they would be begging us not to go," Amy said.

"Good point."

(John's POV)

While the girls were shopping for Homecoming dresses, the guys and I all hung out at my house. We played video games with my brothers and then played some basketball.

"How are things between you and Trish?" Paul asked as he threw the ball into the basket.

"Things are great," I said. "We're taking things slow, except for kissing and making out. That one we're constantly doing."

"That's a good way to go," Dave said. "To go slow."

"Yeah, especially since you're her first boyfriend," Randy said.

"Don't do anything stupid, though, or Phil will kick your ass."

"Phil will kick my ass?!" I said.

Phil wasn't hanging out with us. He was hanging out with his other friends.

"Yes, Phil will kick your ass," Dave said again. "Trish is the best friend of his girlfriend. If you hurt her or do something stupid, Amy will get pissed and Phil will be on your ass. Trish is his friend too. He and I talk a lot."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, Dave," I said. "I have the most utter respect for Trish. I think I might actually love her."

"Whoa, whoa, time out," Randy said. "You might love her."

"Yep."

"Holy shit, dude," Paul said. "That's awesome."

I nodded my head.

"Are you going to tell her anytime soon?" Dave asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to say it too soon and scare her, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Randy said.

"Me too," Paul said.

"Tell her when you feel the time is right," Dave said.

I nodded my head.

(Trish's POV)

During that week at school, the whole school voted for who would be in Homecoming court. We voted on Tuesday in homeroom. Then on Friday morning on the announcements they announced the Homecoming Court. Stacy, Stephanie, Torrie, Randy, John, Dave, and Paul all made homecoming court. John didn't really care for it. I didn't blame him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(John's POV)

"Congratulations on making Homecoming Court, John," Trish said to me.

"Thanks," I said. "I really don't care for making Homecoming Court. As far as I'm concerned if I win Homecoming King, the school can keep their stupid crown. I think it is just a popularity contest."

"It kind of is."

"Well, then who gives a crap about it. It's stupid."

"Its high school. It looks good on the resume. I think."

I laughed. "Well, if it looks good on a resume, let's put Homecoming King on mine if I win."

"Sounds good."

"Come on, let's get you to class."

"Yes, let's get me to class," Trish said.

(Trish's POV)

Later that night was the football game. It was a home game as well. Every home game we had, everyone planned to go out after the game. This time was no different. Instead of going out with Randy, Stacy, and all them, John and I went out with Amy and Phil. Amy and I hadn't have gotten a lot of alone time as best friends, because we were always hanging out with Stacy, Stephanie, and Torrie. We loved those three, but it was nice just to have a double date with my best friend and her boyfriend.

"Great game tonight, John," Phil said as we were being seated at Denny's.

That was the go to spot after the football game. That and Perkins. Both were open 24/7.

"Thanks," John said.

"Are you exciting for next week's game?"

"Yep. I look forward to each and every game. I love playing football."

"Are you going to play college ball?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I am. I've been scouted a couple times this season and I've been made a couple offers. Two offers are for out of state colleges and the other is for the University of Connecticut."

"How soon do you need to make a decision?"

"Pretty quick. I'm leaning toward University of Connecticut, because I'd still be in the state and near my parents and family."

"Sounds like a good plan," Phil said.

"It is," John said.

The waiter came over and took our drink order. Everyone knew they wanted meal wise, so the waiter took that order as well. After, he left us to talk and have a good time.

"Homecoming is next weekend," Amy said. "Are you getting excited, Trish?"

"Yes, and you know why," I said.

Amy nodded her head.

Everyone knew I was excited for Homecoming, because it was my first school dance ever with a date and boyfriend. In the past I would go to Homecoming with Amy and some other friends. But this year, I was going with my first ever boyfriend, the hottest guy in school, John Cena. Tell me you wouldn't be excited if you got to go to a dance with your long time crush, who was now you're boyfriend.

"Are you two going to Stephanie's after Homecoming?" John asked.

"No," Amy said. "My mom won't let me. She talked to Stephanie's parents, but she still doesn't want me over there."

"Yeah, since Amy's not going, I'm not going. I'll be going home and going to be afterward."

"Yeah, that's probably what everyone will be doing," I said.

"No, we'll more than likely be up until three o'clock in the morning, because of Stacy and Torrie," John said.

"Why?"

"Because they won't want to go to bed, they'll want to stay up and chat."

"Then they can chat with each other while the rest of us sleep. Who knows I might be tired and then I might not be tired. I might want to stay up and chat or watch movies."

"Yeah, that's what we'll be doing," John said. "We'll be watching movies and falling asleep."

"Sounds like fun," Amy said. "I hate that I can't go. My mom doesn't like the fact that will be guys and girls there."

"Well, we'll have a sleep over at my house the falling weekend," I said.

"Just us?"

"Yes, just us."

"Then we'd better do it at my house. My mom will be all for you sleeping over."

"Okay, so we plans the weekend following Homecoming."

"Yeah and we'll do it on Friday night. We have an away game," Amy said.

"Oh, joy, a bus ride," John said.

"Bus rides are fun," I said.

"Yeah, they are," Amy said.

"Whatever you say so," John said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Trish's POV)

Homecoming week came and went. Before I knew it, it was the Homecoming game. The whole half time show was dedicated to Homecoming. The band did a small performance, while all the members of the Homecoming Court made their way out onto the football field to be named King or Queen. John, Randy, Dave, and Paul wouldn't be out on the football field, they'd be in the locker room preparing for the second half of the game.

"Drum roll, please," The announcer said.

The drumline did a drum roll on their drums.

"And this year's Homecoming King and Queen are…Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon."

Totally cool. Paul and Stephanie were Homecoming King and Queen. I was hoping they would win. They were like the king and queen of the school anyway.

(John's POV)

I was happy that Paul and Stephanie were named king and queen. It suited them. It was perfect. They were high school sweethearts and winning Homecoming King and Queen would be something they could their kids one day. They both had plans to go to University of Connecticut next year.

After the game, instead of going out everyone went home. We'd all see each other tomorrow at the dance and then after at Stephanie's. We all needed to go home and spend some time away from friends. I did it up with Trish after the game, though. I wouldn't see her until tomorrow evening.

I met up with her at the band room and then I walked her to her car.

"That's really cool that Steph and Paul were named Homecoming King and Queen," Trish said.

"Yeah, it is," I said. "They deserve it. I'm glad they won it."

"Can you believe tomorrow is the Homecoming Dance?"

"I know. I can't wait to see you in your dress."

"I can't wait to see you in your suit. You look good in a suit from what I can remember."

"Thanks, but tomorrow I'll be date and not anyone else's."

"I know," Trish said. "I am so excited."

I smiled. We got to Trish's car. She drove a Jeep Cherokee.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Can't wait," Trish said.

"Bye." I gave her a passionate kiss. "Again, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I opened the car door. She got into the driver's seat, throwing her stuff on the passenger's seat. I closed the door.

(Trish's POV) 

I buckled my seat belt. I started the car and rolled down the window. I stuck my head out the window and gave John one more kiss.

When I got home I took a shower and went straight to bed. Homecoming was tomorrow and I needed a good night's rest.

The next afternoon, I went and got my hair done for the dance. I got it up in a fancy bun. I didn't want to wear it down, because it was going to get all hot up in the gym with everyone packed inside for Homecoming. I had gotten my nails done earlier in the week.

At 6:30, John arrived at my house to pick me up for the dance. The dance started at seven o'clock and lasted until eleven. It was going to be a fun four hours.

(John's POV)

I arrived at Trish's house at 6:30. It was like our first date all over again, except it was our first dance together. It was going to be a lot of fun. I planned on telling Trish how I felt that night. I planned on telling her that I loved her. I was in love and I didn't care who knew.

"Good evening, John," Trish's mom said as she answered the door.

"Good evening, Alice," I said. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine. Come on in." She let me into the house. "I'll grab Trish."

"Thank you," I said.

I stood there and waited for Trish.

"Here she comes," Alice said.

Trish walked into the living room. I huge smile played across my face. Trish looked great. She wore a hot pink halter dress and her hair was done in a fancy bun. She looked fantastic.

"You look beautiful," I said.

"Thank you," Trish said. "You look handsome as well."

"Thank you."

"Okay, picture time," Alice said.

"Only if you promise to share those pictures with my mom," I said.

"Of course. I'd be happy to."

"Great."

Trish and I posed for the camera while Trish's mom took pictures of us. It wasn't anything silly or anything funny. They were nice pictures.

(Trish's POV)

After Mom took pictures, I grabbed my stuff for sleeping over at Stephanie's. "Call me when you get to Stephanie's," She said.

"I will," I said.

"Have fun and be careful."

"We will," John said.

The two of us were out the door and headed to the dance.

The dance ended up being a lot of fun. John danced with me the whole time. He didn't mind it. He had a lot of fun. But it was more fun when we did slow dances. The first slow dance was my first slow dance with a guy ever. It was very special to me and John knew it.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" John asked as we slow dancing.

"Once or twice," I replied with a bright smile. "You look very handsome."

"Thanks. I try."

I chuckled. "Thanks for bringing me to Homecoming."

"You're very welcome. I didn't even think anything of it. I assumed after we became boyfriend and girlfriend that we would go to Homecoming together."

I nodded my head. "You shouldn't always assume. But whatever."

John smiled. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I'm in love with you!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! I love you, Trish."

I couldn't believe my ears. I was surprised. I didn't know what the protocol was for how soon you should tell someone you loved them in a relationship. I shook my head.

"I love you too," I said.

(John's POV)

I smiled. "Are you serious?!"

Trish nodded her head. "I've never been in love. I know it is love, because I have very strong feelings for you and I have never felt it before. I call it love."

"I've never been in love either. Not even when I was dating Maria did I love her. I had strong feelings for her, but they weren't what I feel for you."

"So this is love then," Trish said.

"I guess so," I replied with a smile.

Trish smiled back. "I love you, John," She said.

"And I love you, Trish."

Trish's smile only grew brighter. I leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Trish's POV)

After the dance, John and I walked with Phil and Amy to Phil's car. I was disappointed Amy wasn't coming to Stephanie's, but I'd have fun without her. Plus we had our own sleepover planned for Friday night after the game.

"Do you have fun tonight?" Amy asked.

"I had the best time," I said. "It was the best dance ever."

"Well, there are still more dances this year. We have Winter Formal in January and Spring Fling in March and then prom."

"I'm looking forward to prom. But that is months away. So we'll focus on right now. I have something to tell you."

"What?" Amy asked.

I leaned over and whispered into her ear, "John told me he loved me."

"What?! No freaking way."

"Way."

Phil and John were walking behind us.

"Oh, my God!"

"I said it back."

"Oh, my God, again! You're in love!"

"What?!" Phil said from behind us.

Amy and I stopped walking. We turned around to face our boyfriends.

"Trish is in love?!" Phil said.

"I'm in love too," John said. "Trish and I have told each other that we love each other."

"Holy shit! Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

We all continued walking. We got to Phil's car. I said good-bye to them both with hugs. John and I then walked to his car and headed over to Stephanie's.

(John's POV)

"I can't believe Amy was freaking out that we said 'I love you' to each other," I said as we were on our way to Stephanie's.

Trish shrugged her shoulders. "That's Amy for you. She was surprised I didn't tell her how I felt about you. She's my best friend."

"That's true. I did tell the guys how I feel. I told Randy, Dave, and Paul when you were dress shopping for Homecoming."

"Wow, so the guys know. I wonder if they told the girls."

"I hope not. I don't want this to be such a huge deal. It's big yes, but it should only be big between the two of us."

"Good point. Let's not tell the girls. I won't tell the girls."

"Thank you. I don't want squeals of delight tonight."

Trish laughed. I did too.

(Trish's POV)

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at Stephanie's house. Stephanie lived in a really nice house. Her dad owned his own business. The others were just getting out of their cars as we pulled into the driveway. Once we were parked, John and I got out of the car and grabbed our stuff from the trunk. We followed everyone inside.

Stephanie led us girls to her room and Paul led the guys to a guestroom, which was right next door to Stephanie's room. I had never been to Stephanie's. This was my first time here. Everyone was getting separated for the moment, because everyone wanted to change clothes. Everyone needed to change clothes.

All girls changed out of our dresses and into pajamas or more comfortable clothes. I changed into comfortable clothes, which were pajamas as well: a T-shirt and sweatpants. I had taken my hair out of the bun and put it in a ponytail.

Once we were all changed, we all headed out of Stephanie's room and down-stairs to the living room, which was where we would be sleeping. The guys were already setting up camp in the living room. They were all tired. We girls had worn them out at the dance. John was laid out on the sofa when I got into the living room.

"Aren't we sleeping on the floor?" I asked.

"Yes, I was just waiting for you. Plus Randy planned on sleeping on here, so I'm just laying here to piss him off."

"We're sleeping on the floor too," Stacy said to Randy.

"If anyone gets the sofas, it's the hostess and her boyfriend," Stephanie said.

"The king is tired and doesn't care where he sleeps," Paul said. "I just want to go to bed."

"I think we all do," Dave said.

'

"No," Torrie said.

"No, let's stay up," Stacy said.

It was 11:45 PM. It was late, but not too late.

"How about a movie?" Randy suggested.

"Sounds good," Stephanie said. "What do we want to watch?"

"Nothing scary," Torrie said.

"Yeah, no horror movies. I'd like to be able to sleep," Stacy said.

"I don't care what you people pick," Dave said. "I just want to go to sleep. And I am going to sleep." He said the last part to Torrie.

"Find by me. I just want to cuddle," Torrie said.

"How about we let Trish pick the movie? It's her first time here, so let's let her choose," Stephanie suggested.

"Be our guest," Paul said.

"Pick whatever," Dave said.

"Okay," I said. "Do you have Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter? I can always get to sleep with those movies."

"Yes, as a matter a do have Harry Potter. I have all eight movies in fact," Stephanie said.

"Great. I love Harry Potter. I've been a Harry Potter nerd most of my life."

"Me too. Which one do you want?'

"The first one."

"Okay, sure. I have to grab it from my room. I'll be right back."

"Okay," I said.

Stephanie left the living room and up-stairs to her bedroom. I set up my bed on the floor. I had brought a sleeping bag and pillow. It looked like everyone else was using blankets instead of sleeping bags. I shrugged. Stephanie returned with the movie.

"Okay, let's get this bad boy going," She said. She walked over to the TV and set it up to watch a movie. Everyone else was sitting or lying on the floor. Dave was one of them and I think he went to sleep.

Once the movie was ready, Stephanie hit play and began the movie. I settled on the floor to watch it. I laid between John and Stacy. Stacy was sitting up. Randy was lying down. I think he went to sleep too.

"Does anyone want anything to eat or drink?" Stephanie asked.

"No," Torrie said. 

"No, I'm good," Stacy said.

Neither Dave nor Randy answered.

"Trish or John?" Stephanie asked.

"No," I said.

"No, I'm ready for bed," John said.

"Natural," Paul said. "I think we all are. Dave and Randy are passed out, I think."

"Yes," Stacy said.

"Yep," Torrie said.

"Wow, I wouldn't be able to sleep with us talking," I said.

"Those two can sleep anywhere," Paul said.

"Speaking of sleep," John said. "I'm headed there."

"Good night," I said, kissing him.

"Thanks. And good night to you too."

John laid down next to me. I looked up at the TV and watched the movie. Paul and Stephanie both got settled and laid down. Everyone ended up lying down. I fell asleep rather quickly myself.

I was happy as ever. I was lying next to my boyfriend at a sleep over at a friend's house and he had told me he loved me. Life was good.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Trish's POV)

The next afternoon, John drove me home from Stephanie's.

"I'll call you later this evening," John said as he walked me to the front door.

"Sounds good. I look forward to your phone call," I replied.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

John kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Bye."

"Bye," I said. I then went inside the house. My sisters were both in the living room watching TV.

"Hi Trish," Melissa said.

"Hey," Christie said.

"Hey," I said. I threw my stuff down on the floor. I walked over to the sofa and sat down between my little sisters.

"How was the dance?" Melissa asked.

"It was a lot of fun."

"How was it at Stephanie's?"

"Fine. We all ended up going right to sleep when we got back to her house."

"That's boring," Melissa said.

"Very," Christie said.

"Something exciting happened at the dance, though," I said.

"What happened?" Melissa asked. She was thirteen years old and always curious about what went on in the lives of her older sisters.

"John told me he loved me."

"Oh, my God," Melissa squealed like a typical middle school girl.

"Did he really?!" Christie asked.

I nodded my head.

"Awe, that's so cute. What did you say?"

"I told him I loved him back."

"Yay," Melissa said. "Trish is in love."

(John's POV)

"Hey guys," I greeted my brothers as I walked into the living room.

"Hey John," Dan said.

"Hey," Matt and Sean replied. They were playing video games. Matt and Sean sat on the floor. Dan was of the sofa. I went and sat down next to him.

"How was the dance for you last night?" Dan asked.

"It was good," I replied. "How was it for you and Lynette?"

"Not fun. I'll never ask her out again. She was a prissy bitch the whole time."

I laughed. Dan had asked a girl to Homecoming, hoping for the best. But he didn't get it.

"Have you ever met Christie Stratigias?" I asked.

"Trish's sister?"

"Yes."

"No, why?"

"Maybe you'd like to meet her. She's single. She went to the dance with some friends last night."

Dan chuckled. "I'm not that desperate for a girlfriend."

I shrugged. "Whatever you say so. Anyway, guess what?"

"What?" Matt asked.

"I told Trish that I loved her."

"You did not?!" Dan said.

"I did."

"What did she say?" Matt asked.

"She said it back."

"That's cool," Dan said.

"Yeah, way to go, John. You're in love," Matt said. "And she loves you back. That's awesome."

"How does it feel to be in love?" Sean asked.

"It's a wonderful feeling. I've never felt anything like it. I like it."

"You should love it more than like it," Dan said.

"True. But it's a new feeling. I need to really let it sink into me."

"Then let it and be happy."

"I am happy!" I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two months later…

(John's POV)

"Winter break at last," I said.

"Two whole weeks off," Randy said.

"What are you going to do with your time?" Dave asked.

"Spend it with Trish and my brothers," I said.

"How are things between you and Trish?" Paul asked.

The guys and I had decided to hang out after school. We were at Paul's house playing video games.

"Things are great. No major problems. If there were, you guys would know about it," I said.

It was true things were great between me and Trish. We had had fights and stuff, but nothing to break us up. Trish and I were happy.

(Trish's POV)

Since the guys had decided to hang out after school, us girls decided to do the same thing. We all ended up at Stephanie's house. Stephanie had an older brother and he was home from college for his own Winter Break, but he wouldn't bug us. If anything Stephanie would be the one to bug him.

"So do you guys have any fun filled plans for Winter Break?" Amy asked.

"I'll be going to Boise for Christmas. I leave in a few days," Torrie said.

"I'm going to miss you when you're gone," Stacy said.

"I'll miss you too." Torrie made a sad face. Torrie and Stacy were best friends like Amy and I were best friends. Stephanie had a best friend in all of us.

"Are you going to Maryland for Christmas, Stacy?" Stephanie asked.

"Nope. I'll be here. I'm very happy for that," Stacy said. "I get to spend lots of time with my boy toy."

"I'm very exciting for Winter Break," I said. "I get to spend time with my sisters and John."

"Yeah, this'll be your first vacation with a boyfriend," Amy said. "You'll probably be so busy with him, Christie and Melissa that you won't have time for me." She made a sad face.

"I will always have time for you, Amy! You can hang out with me, Melissa, and Christie. You're like a second older sister to them."

"Very true."

"Speaking of John," Torrie said. "How are things between the two of you?"

"They're great. I am very happy and he's happy. No complaints," I said.

"Is it true love?" Stacy asked.

"The love is still there, yes. I actually think I'm ready to go all the way with John."

"No freaking way," Amy said.

I shrugged.

"Wow, that's great," Stephanie said. "I remember my first time."

"I think we all remember our first times," Torrie said.

"How were your first times?" I asked.

"Awkward and nerve racking," Stacy said.

"Mine too," Torrie said.

"Me three," Stephanie said.

"I think everyone's first time is awkward and nerve racking," Amy said. "Especially if you're a teenager."

"At least you girls were smart enough to use protection," I said.

"Oh, yes, I told Randy we're not having sex unless he had a condom," Stacy said. "I didn't get put on the pill until after Randy and I had sex for the first time."

"How old were you all when you first had sex?" I asked.

"I was sixteen," Stacy said.

"Me too." Torrie said.

"Fifteen," Stephanie said.

"You already know mine: seventeen," Amy said.

Phil was her first. Stephanie, Stacy and Torrie had been with Paul, Randy, and Dave since freshmen year. I was surprised Stacy and Torrie waited until they were sixteen.

"When was your first times?" I asked. I already knew Amy's. She had told me all about her first time with Phil.

"Mine was after my sixteenth birthday," Stacy said.

"Same here," Torrie said.

"Mine was during Winter Break of freshman year. So it is the three year anniversary for me and Paul," Stephanie said.

"How did you guys get alone time to have sex?" I asked.

"Dave's parents weren't home," Torrie said.

"My parents weren't home," Stacy said.

"Shane and my parents weren't home," Stephanie said.

"So it has to be when my parents or John's parents aren't home?" I asked.

"Don't forget siblings," Amy said.

"Are you planning on having sex with John during Winter Break?" Stephanie asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is, I'm ready for that next step and that is sex, right?"

"Every relationship is different," Torrie said.

"Especially teenage relationships," Stacy added.

"Are you sure you're ready, Trish?" Amy asked. "Are you sure you're ready to have sex and with John? He's not pressuring you is he?"

"No, God, no!" I said.

"Good. I just want you to make sure you're ready to have sex. If you are ready and want that experience, then you should go for it. But don't let anyone pressure you into anything. And don't think you necessarily need to lose your virginity to your first boyfriend."

"Yeah," Stacy said. "Do it, because you want it. Don't let society pressure you. You could be one of those girls who waits until she's married to have sex too."

I shook my head. "No, I am truly ready. I think."

"Take time to think it over," Stephanie said. "If you are ready, then go for it. If not, don't do it."

I nodded my head.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Trish's POV)

I did exactly what my friends told me to do. I thought long and hard about wanting to take that next step in my relationship with John. I thought long and hard about wanting to have sex. I decided to confide in Stephanie. She had been with Paul a long time and they had had sex when they were both fifteen. I decided to talk to Stephanie, because she had made the decision at a young age.

I talked to her the very next day. I ended up going over to her house to hang out. It was just the two of us.

"How did you know when you were ready to have sex with Paul?" I asked.

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing," Stephanie replied. "It just happened."

"Did a part of you not want to do it?"

"Yes and no. I was scared. Paul was too. It was scary, because we were young and had never done something like that before."

"Do you have any regrets?"

"I did at first, because I was only fifteen when it happened. But there was no pressure or anything from Paul to do it again. I wanted to do it again on my own. Now that I'm eighteen, I wish I had waited until I was a little bit older."

I nodded my head. "If I'm having second thoughts, maybe I should wait a while longer."

"Maybe you should. But that is up to you. You could also talk to John. Maybe you'll feel better if you talk to him. He does have a bit more experience with sex than you do."

"Yeah, true. I could tell him how I feel and that I have been thinking about taking that next step."

"Or if you don't want to talk to John. You could talk to your mom or you could talk to a peer counselor. You could even talk to Amy, Stacy, and Torrie each alone like you have with me."

"True. Maybe I need to take more time to think it over."

"Tell me honestly, is John pressuring you?" Stephanie asked.

"No! Of course, not. If he was you'd hear about it. He is a complete gentleman. His hormones might be going crazy since he is a teenage boy, but he hasn't pressured me into doing anything. Of course, all we've done it made out and such. He hasn't even tried to feel me up. He's kept his hands to himself."

"That's good. That's real good."

(John's POV)

I hung out with Trish later that evening. We ended up at her house and watching a movie. Her parents were gone for the evening. They decided to go out to dinner and to a movie. Christie and Melissa were out as well. Christie was out with friends and Melissa was spending the night at her friend's house. That left Trish and me all alone in her house.

I liked the fact that we had the house all to ourselves. It would take a miracle for me to get my house all to myself.

"Did you have a good time with Stephanie today?" I asked.

"Yeah," Trish replied. "I had a lot of fun just her and I hanging out. I needed to talk to one on one anyway."

"Can I ask why?" 

"Personal girl stuff."

"Say no more. I get that. I sometimes need to talk to the guys about personal guy stuff. I haven't recently, though."

"Who is your go to person when you need one on one with someone?"

"Well, it depends on what I'm talking about and who I'm talking to. It can be either Randy, Dave, or Paul."

"Yes, well, Amy is usually my go to person. But on the subject I was talking about I need insight from Stephanie. Amy would have done just fine, but Stephanie has had more experience on the topic."

I nodded my head.

(Trish's POV)

John nodded his head. I reached for the remote and pressed the pause button.

"Is something wrong?" John asked.

"I need to talk to you about something," I said.

"Oh, boy. That doesn't sound good."

"Don't worry I'm not breaking up with you!"

"Okay, good."

I smiled. "Um, what I talked to Stephanie about today, she suggested I talked to you about it. And I think it is very important that we talk about it!"

"Okay, let's talk."

"Okay, well," I said pulling a piece of hair behind my ear. "I've been thinking a lot about a particular topic that we need to talk about."

"And that is?"

"Sex."

(John's POV)

I couldn't help but smile. I don't think I should have smiled, but it was hard not to.

"Okay, let's talk about sex."

"You know I'm a virgin and I thank you for not being pressure on me."

"You're welcome. You are worth the wait. Who knows I might not even be the one who you lose your virginity to."

Trish shook her head. "No, I think you are. I think I might be ready to take that next step in our relationship. I think I might be ready to have sex!"

Again, I couldn't help but smile and think that I shouldn't be smiling.

Trish shook her head. "It's okay. You can smile if you want!"

"Sorry," I said.

"I'm serious, John! I think I'm ready!"

"Really?!"

"Yes."

I smiled. "Does that mean you want to do it right now?"

Trish shrugged. "All I know is I'm ready for it. I feel completely comfortable with you. Like right now, I don't feel awkward or shy about doing this." She moved from her spot on the sofa and climbed into my lap.

I smiled. "Then you won't mind if I do this," I said, kissing her passionately on the lips. I heard her chuckle.

(Trish's POV)

The kissing was short lived. I heard a car in the driveway. I pulled away from John and looked out the window. To my surprise it was Christie.

"Gosh damn it," I said. I climbed out of John's lap.

"What? Who is it?"

"Christie," I replied, walking over to the front door and unlocking it. I then opened the door. "I thought you were going to be out tonight?"

"I was," Christie said. "But I got tired of being the fifth wheel to Jamie, Joseph, Lindsey, and Damian, so I came home."

"Well, you're going to be a third wheel here," I said.

Christie shrugged as she walked into the house. I closed and relocked the door.

"Hi John," She said.

"Hey," John said.

"I'll be in my room. Go back to watching your movie." She headed to her room.

I sat back down on the sofa next to John. I pressed the play button. The movie resumed to where it was about ten minutes earlier.

(John's POV)

"Poor Christie," Trish said.

"Why poor Christie?"

"She's been filling like a third and fifth wheel a lot lately. Jamie's a girl and she's with Joseph, while Lindsey's with Damian. The four are couples."

I nodded my head. "I gotcha. I gotcha. So she wants a boyfriend, huh?"

"Yep."

"We should set her and Dan up."

"You want to set my little sister up with your little brother?" Trish asked.

"Yes. Why the hell not?

Trish shrugged. "Is Dan lonely too?"

"Yeah, there is some jealousy between him and I. He is jealous, because I have you."

"Awe. Dan wants a girlfriend."

"Yep."

Trish nodded her head. "Okay, let's do it. Let's set the two up."

"How do we do it?" I asked.

"Well, first off, let's introduce the two to each other, formally. They know of each other, but they don't know each other. They're not even acquaintances like we were."

"Sounds good."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Trish's POV)

John and I made plans for Christie and Dan to meet. Since it was Winter Break and there was no school. We made the plans for Monday afternoon. I decided to take Christie and Melissa for a ride over to John's house. I took Melissa with us, because I did not want to leave her at the house by herself. She was thirteen years old, but I still worried about her.

(John's POV)

Trish came over with both her sisters. I was surprised she brought Melissa. But Matt, my thirteen year old brother, who was Melissa's age, kept her entertained. Christie and Dan hit it off when they met and talked. They were honest with each other and said they were embarrassed their older siblings were setting them up. They talked for an hour and by the end of the hour, they had a date. Score one for John and Trish.

(Trish's POV)

For their first date, Dan took Christie to dinner and a movie, a classic first date. When Christie got home from her date that night, she talked to both me and Melissa about it. She told me she had a lot of fun with Dan and that they had a second date planned on Tuesday, which was actually Christmas Eve.

(John's POV)

While Christie and Dan had a date planned for Christmas Eve afternoon, Trish and I had a date planned ourselves. I drove over to Trish's.

(Trish's POV)

_Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!_

I got up from the sofa and answered the door. I looked through the peep hole. I saw John standing outside in the freezing cold, in the snow. I quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

"What's happening, hot stuff?" John said as soon as I opened the door.

"Hi," I chuckled. "Come on in."

John walked into the house. I quickly closed the door and locked it.

"It's nice and warm in here," John said as he took off his jacket.

"I'll warm you right up," I said, holding my arms open.

"Oh, yay."

I smiled. John came over and kissed me. His arms wrapped around me and mine wrapped around his neck.

"You are nice and warm," John said, breaking our kiss.

"I've been in the heat of a house, while you were outside in the snow for a couple of minutes," I replied.

"Excellent point." He kissed me one more time. "Hi."

"Hi," I said.

"Is it just the two of us here?" He asked.

"Yeah, my dad is still at work. My mom got off work early today, so she took Melissa to do some last minute Christmas shopping. You know where Christie is."

"Out on a date with my brother."

"Yep."

"That means we have the house all to ourselves."

"It sure does. How about a movie?"

(John's POV)

"A movie?" I asked.

"Yes, a movie," Trish replied. "Why? Was there something else you wanted to do?"

"No, a movie is good."

"Okay, good. What do you want to watch?"

"Since its Christmas Eve, how about a Christmas movie?" John said.

"Ooh, I get to pick then," I said.

"Please pick something good."

"How about Fred Clause with Vince Vaughn?"

"Yeah, that'll work. I even like Four Christmases with him and Reese Witherspoon."

"I love Reese Witherspoon and we have Four Christmases. Which is it going to be: Fred Clause or Four Christmases?"

"Fred Clause," John said.

"Okay then," I said.

I set up the Blu-ray player to watch the movie. John sat down on the sofa and waited.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" I asked.

"How about a soda and some popcorn?"

"Sounds good."

"What soda do you want? Coke, Diet Coke, or Coke Zero."

"Make it regular for me."

"Okay," I said.

I headed into the kitchen to make popcorn and grabbed us some drinks. I went into the pantry and grabbed a thing of popcorn from its box. I then put it in the microwave to cook/pop. I grabbed a can of Coke and a can of Diet Coke from the refrigerator. I walked into the living room, where John continued to sit.

"Do you want me to start the movie or wait for you?" John asked.

"Go ahead and start the movie. I don't care too much for the beginning," I said.

"Okay."

John started the movie while I went back into the kitchen for the popcorn.

A few minutes later, I walked back out of the kitchen with a bowl full of popcorn. I sat down on the sofa next to John. He grabbed a handful of it from the bowl.

"Very good," He said as he ate.

"Thank you. I try."

John chuckled. "So are you excited Christmas is tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am. I love Christmas. I was disappointed we weren't going to Canada for Christmas this year. But we go to Canada every year during Thanksgiving."

My parents, sisters, and I always went to Canada in November. We had gone this past year as well. Let me tell you, I missed my boyfriend during that time. But I got to see my aunts, uncles, grandparents, and cousins. It was nice.

"How about you? Are you excited Christmas is tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm looking for to it too. I love Christmas morning, even as a teenager. Sean is still a kid, so he'll enjoy it. I just hope my parents don't fight like cats and dogs."

I nodded my head. John's parents were having some hard times right now. It seemed their marriage was slowly falling apart. I didn't know he felt. My parents' marriage was 100% whole.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Trish's POV)

Christmas was fun. I got some clothes, and seasons of my favorite shows on DVD. My birthday had been seven days before Christmas and I had received CDs from my parents. I received a few birthday presents, but then I received a lot of Christmas presents. My sisters received just as many Christmas presents as me.

(John's POV)

My Christmas was good. My parents got along just fine. I was very thankful for that. But I was very glad when I was able to break free from my family and go over to Trish's house.

(Trish's POV)

I heard the doorbell ring. A huge smile spread across my lips. I knew it was John and Dan. Yes, John and Dan.

I walked from my bedroom and into the living room. Christie was getting the door. Melissa was in her room. Both my parents were in the kitchen. They were letting us have the living room. This was Dan's first time spending time at the house.

"Hi John and Dan," Christie said.

"Hey," They both said.

"Come on in and get in the warm."

John and Dan walked into the house.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Trish," Dan said as he took off his coat.

"Hey," John said as he too took off his coat.

"We definitely got a White Christmas," Christie said.

"We sure did," I said. I walked over to John with a bright smile. "Hi."

"Hi," He said.

I gave him a big hug and kiss to help warm him up.

"Merry Christmas," Dan said as he handed Christie a small package.

"Oh, thank you," She said. She took it and opened it. It was gloves, a hat and a scarf. It was black and pink, Christie's two favorite colors together. "Thank you, Dan."

"You're welcome," Dan said.

"Would you like to sit down?" Christie asked.

"Yes, please."

Dan and Christie sat down on the sofa. John and I sat down on the love seat.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Christie asked Dan.

"No, thanks, I'm good," Dan replied.

"Okay."

John and I smiled at each other. He leaned over and kissed me. "How was your Christmas?"

"It was good. And yours?" I said.

"Good. Mom and Dad are getting along just fine."

"Good."

"I hope it lasts," Dan suddenly said.

John nodded his head.

"Would you guys like to watch something on TV?" I asked, changing the subject. "I got Criminal Minds Season 8 today."

"Yeah, let's watch Criminal Minds," Christie said.

"Sounds good," Dan said. "I love that show. I've watched it since the very beginning."

"So have we."

I got up and turned the first disk on of Season 8 of Criminal Minds.

"Dan wants to be a cop, don't you, Dan?" John said.

"Yep," Dan said.

"That's a good career to go for," Christie said.

"How about you, Christie? Do you know what you want to do when you grow up?"

"No. I have no idea what I want to do when I grow up. I know I want to go to college. I plan on exploring my options of a career, though."

"That's good."

"What about you, John?" Christie asked. "What do you want to do after high school?"

"I'm going to college," John said. "Then it'll be the police academy."

"You want to be a cop too?" I asked.

"No, I wanted to be a cop long before Dan did. I wanted to join the military, but I think I could handle be so far from home. Who knows where I'd get stationed."

"Excellent point."

"What about you, Trish?" Dan asked. "Are you going to college?"

"Yes."

"What do you want to study?"

"I have no idea. I want to explore my options like Christie."

"You girls could go online and explore careers and majors to know exactly what you want," Dan said.

"Yeah, I'm going to do that," I said. "All I know is, I'm going to college."

"Me too," Christie said.

(John's POV)

"So did you girls have a good Christmas?" I asked.

"Yep," Trish said.

"Yeah, it was great," Christie said. "We always have a good Christmas."

"How about you guys? Did you get everything you wanted?" Trish asked.

"Yep," Dan said.

"I got everything I wanted three months ago," I said.

"Oh, really and what was that?" Trish asked with a smile on her lips.

"It's more of who I got."

"And who did you get?"

"I got you." I leaned over and kissed Trish passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too," Trish replied. She gave me a light kiss on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Trish's POV)

Six days later, it was New Year's Eve. John was coming over to hang out. My parents were going out to a party themselves. Melissa was spending the night at a friend's house. Christie and Dan were going out with her friends.

"Okay, we'll see you later," My mom said as she and my dad were getting ready to leave.

"Okay, bye," I said. I gave her a hug and kiss.

"Bye, sweetheart," My dad said.

"Bye. Have fun."

"I want John gone by two o'clock," Mom said.

"Okay. Do you know what time you'll be home?"

"No, but I want him gone by two o'clock."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Christie is due home at one."

"Okay. Sounds goods."

Mom smiled. She gave me one last kiss. She and Dad then headed out the door. I smiled. I was super excited to have the house all to myself.

(John's POV)

I arrived at Trish's house at 7:30 to hang out and celebrate the New Year. We were going to go to Stephanie's New Year Eve Party, but we changed our minds. Actually, Trish changed her mind. When she found out the house would be quiet, she invited me over instead.

I was cool with it. I didn't care. I just wanted to spend the evening with my girl. I also wanted to be able to kiss my girl at midnight. I would be able to do both of those things.

(Trish's POV)

I jumped at the suddenly sound of the doorbell. I was sitting in the living room watch TV. I went over to the door and looked through the peephole. It was John. I quickly unlocked the door and opened it up.

"Hey handsome," I said.

"Hey," John said.

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

John walked into the house. I closed the door and relocked the door. John took off his coat.

"I hate cold weather," He said. "I'm tired of the cold and the snow."

"I love the cold and the snow."

"You're crazy. I'm moving to Florida someday."

"I can warm you up," I said.

John smirked. I wrapped my arms around John, kissing him. His arms wrapped around me, kissing me back. We stood there for a couple minutes, until I finally pulled away asked, "Warm enough?"

"Yes, very much so," John replied.

"Good," I said. I gave him one last kiss. "So what do you want to do?"

"Let's watch the rest of Season 8 of Criminal Minds."

"Sounds good."

A few minutes later, John and I were both sitting on the sofa and continued to watch Season 8 of Criminal Minds. We shared some small talk and laughter. We also began to make out. One thing lead to another and before I knew it we were in my bedroom. When we were in my bedroom, clothes came off and we were in bed together.

(John's POV)

It was happening, Trish and I are were having sex for the first time. It was her first time. I had lost my virginity already. But it was still special for me, because it was the very first time with Trish.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Trish's POV)

"How was it?" Amy asked.

"Awkward," I replied.

"I can understand that. Tell me about it."

_John and I were in my bedroom. I had the door closed. I know my parents and sisters were out for the evening, but I closed it anyway. _

_I stood before John. He smiled at me. _

_I sighed._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked._

_I nodded my head. "Yes, I'm sure."_

_John kissed me passionately on the lips. He pulled away from me and took his shirt off. He then took my shirt off. Slowly each piece of clothing came off. I felt awkward and shy as we took our clothes off. _

_I stood naked before John. I turned away from him and covered my body._

"_Please don't hide from me," John said. "Let me see you." _

_I sighed. I turned around to face him. I let him see my naked body. I had a slim and slender body. I worked out and did yoga. I did squats and stuff like that. I was not fat at all. I let John look at me._

"_You're beautiful," He said._

_I smiled. I still felt awkward, but he telling me I was beautiful felt great._

_We got in bed together. I lay flat on my back and John climbed on top of me._

"_Are you sure?" He asked._

_I nodded my head. "Yes, I'm sure."_

_John nodded his head. He kissed me passionately on the lips. I braced myself as I felt John slip inside of me._

(John's POV)

"Trish and I had sex last night," I said as I was hanging out Randy, Paul, and Dave.

"Really?" Randy asked.

"Yep."

"Cool," Dave said.

"How was it?" Paul asked. "I mean for her."

"It was okay, I guess. I did my best to make her feel comfortable and I did my best not to hurt her. I know she was uncomfortable as I entered her."

"That's understandable. Give it a couple more times and she'll be able to enjoy it."

"I know that," I said.

(Trish's POV)

"You'll get more comfortable with it as time progresses," Amy said. "And it'll be more enjoyable as time goes on. It did with me."

I smiled. "I hope so."

"It will. You just have to give it time."

I nodded my head.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Trish's POV)

Amy was right. After doing it a few more times with John, it was enjoyable. We had sex the last day of Winter Break and I was able to enjoy it. It didn't hurt at all. It was pleasurable. I was satisfied.

One month later…

(John's POV)

It was February now and Valentine's Day was fast approaching. I was very excited for the holiday. I couldn't wait to spend it with Trish, my Valentine. Valentine's Day was going to be on a Friday that year. The school was having a Valentine's Day Dance as well. I looked forward to taking Trish to it as well.

(Trish's POV)

I was excited for Valentine's Day and the Valentine's Day dance. It was my very first Valentine's Day with a boyfriend. I couldn't wait for it. I also couldn't wait for the dance. I couldn't wait to dance every slow dance with John.

(John's POV)

I was hanging out with the guys. We were all talking about what we were going to get or what we got our girlfriends for Valentine's Day.

"I'm getting Trish a necklace," I said.

"What kind of necklace?" Dave asked.

"The kind she wears."

"No, I mean a locket or something like that."

"Oh, I was thinking a regular necklace that is heart shaped. I've been saving up money for it since we first started going out."

"Wow, that's a long while."

"It sure is," Randy said. "He's been talking to me about it for months."

"My Valentine's Day gift is going to out beat all of yours," Paul said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Tell us about it," Randy said.

Paul smiled. "I'm going to give Stephanie a promise ring."

"Holy shit, dude!" Dave said.

"Really," I said.

Paul shrugged. "Why not?"

"I'm not saying why not," Dave said. "I was just saying it's shocking."

"Well, Stephanie and I have been together since freshmen year. We're both in love with each other. I don't see myself with anyone but her. I image her in my life after high school. The ring is representing me saying, 'I promise to love you and be with you until we get to that next step in our relationship, which is quite possibly marriage."

"Good representation," Randy said.

"Do you see yourself with Stacy after high school?" Dave asked.

"I'm hoping to be with her after high school. Do you see yourself with Torrie after high school?"

Before Dave could answer, I interrupted with, "Fellas, let's not worry about this shit today. Let's just focus on the present and not the future! We all girlfriends and we're all happy. Let's let the good times roll."

"Amen to that," Paul said.

I nodded my head.

(Trish's POV)

While John was hanging out with the guys, I was hanging out with the girls. We were discussing on plans for Valentine's Day. We were all going to the dance, but the guys each had something planned for before the dance.

"Paul's taking me to dinner," Stephanie said. "He says he has a very special present for me."

"Paul always has something special for you," Stacy said. "That's what makes him an awesome boyfriend."

"I know," Stephanie gushed.

"John and I are having dinner with Christie and Dan at home and then we're all going to go to the dance," I said.

"That's so cute," Stacy said. "You're doubling with Dan and Christie."

I nodded my head. "What are you and Randy doing?"

"Dinner at my place. I'm going to make us dinner."

"Oh, that is sweet. I like that. What about you and Dave, Torrie?"

"We're going to dinner before the dance," Torrie said.

"So everyone has dinner plans," I commented.

"Yep," Stacy said. "I like that you're doing something with Christie and Dan."

"Me too."

Valentine's Day was going to be great.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Trish's POV)

Valentine's Day was awesome. Well, it was awesome at school. I received little cards and gifts from my friends. This year was special, because I had three more girls who I considered my best friends: Stephanie, Stacy, and Torrie. But Valentine's Day was also fun at school, because my Valentine was there: John. He presented me with a romantic card in the morning. He said I could receive my present at dinner. I was super excited. I couldn't wait to see what he had gotten me.

(John's POV)

Dan and I both got ready to have dinner at Trish and Christie's. We were to be there at six o'clock. The dance started at eight. It was almost 5:30.

"Dan, are you ready?" I asked as I walked into my brother's room.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Dan said. "How do I look?"

I looked at my younger brother. He was dressed in black dress pants and a white button down shirt. "Good. Feeling insecure about your look, bro?" I teased.

"No, I'm just nervous. It is my first Valentine's Day with Christie," Dan replied.

"It'll all be okay, Danny Boy. It's not like you're proposing or anything."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, of course. What is it?"

"I'm going to tell Christie I love her."

I smirked. So my little brother was in love with her girlfriend, who happened to be my girlfriend's little sister. It was sweet.

"You're in love?!"

"Yep."

I nodded my head with a smile. "Tonight is a good night to do so. Now let's go."

"All right."

(Trish's POV)

It was almost six o'clock. John and Dan were on their way and dinner was cooking. I was quickly getting dressed, fixing my hair, and doing my makeup. Christie was looking after dinner. We had cooked, or were cooking. We were making fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, biscuits and corn. It was going to be very yummy.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong _went the doorbell.

"I got it," Christie shouted.

I checked myself in the mirror as I finished with my makeup. Everything looked perfect: my outfit (a white dress with pink flowers printed on it), my hair (pulled up in a nice ponytail), and my makeup. I walked out of my room, down the hall and into the living room.

"There she is," John said when he saw me.

"Hi," I smiled. I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around him. I hugged and kissed him.

"Miss me?"

"Always. Hi Dan."

"Hey Trish," Dan said. "Looking nice."

"Thank you," I said.

"Well, dinner is ready," Christie said

The three of us followed Christie into the kitchen. The table was set for four with plates, glasses, and silverware. The food also already on the table.

"Fried chicken?" John asked.

"Yep," I said. "Christie did most of the frying."

"Thank you, Christie."

"You're welcome, John," Christie said.

I grabbed some cans of soda from the fridge to drink. Everyone got their own can. We all then sat down to eat.

We ate and chit chatted. It was a typical double date. Christie and Dan told us what was going on with them and their friends, and John and I told them what was going on with us and our friends.

"Paul got Stephanie a promise ring," John said.

"No way?!" I said.

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's a serious commitment," Christie said.

"It sure is," Dan said.

"It's one step away from getting engaged," I said.

"Very true," John said. "Which brings me to your present."

"Oh, yay!"

"It's in my jacket pocket. I'll be right back."

John got up and left the table. He wondered into the living room. A minute later, he came back into the kitchen with a small rectangular box in hand. "Here you go."

"Yay," I said. I unwrapped the box to a velvet rectangular case. I knew it was jewelry. I just didn't know if it was a bracelet or necklace. I opened the case to a necklace. It was a simple diamond pendant. "Oh, thanks, John. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome," John said. "Can I help you put it on?"

"Yeah."

John took the necklace from me and freed it from the case. He then unhooked the clasp and came round behind me. He then rehooked the clasp around my neck. "There you go."

I smiled as I looked down at the necklace. I turned toward him and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

(John's POV)

At 7:30, Dan, Christie, Trish, and I climbed into my car and drove to the dance. We arrived at school and we walked to the gym together. We then parted ways to find our own friends. We found Stacy, Stephanie, Torrie, Randy, Paul, and Dave. Trish wanted to find Amy and Phil. I said I'd wait while she went to find them.

The girls were all smiley and laughing when I walked over to the group. Stephanie was showing her left ring finger to them.

"I can't believe you got a promise ring," Stacy said as she held Stephanie's hand in both of hers.

"Yeah, it's great. It's beautiful," Torrie said.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey John," The guys said.

"Johnny," Stephanie said with a smile. "Where's Trish?"

"She went to find Amy and Phil."

"Darn, I want her to see my ring."

"She'll be back. Let me see it."

Stephanie showed her ring. It was sterling silver band with a simple diamond to it.

"Beautiful."

"Thank you."

I turned my attention to the guys.

"Trish like her necklace?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, she loves it. She's wearing it right now," I said.

"Very good," Dave said.

(Trish's POV)

I found Amy and Phil. They were with his friends. I gave her a big hug as soon as I saw. I then showed her my necklace.

"Wow, that is beautiful," Amy said.

"And simple," I said. "I love it and I love John."

"I am so happy for you. You have a boyfriend on Valentine's Day and a new necklace from him. You are so happy."

"I am!"


End file.
